pelitfandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Mario
200px|thumb|right|Mario Super Mario Galaxyssä Mario on Shigeru Miyamoton suunnittelema pelihahmo ja Nintendon virallinen maskotti. Mario esiintyi ensimmäisen kerran vuonna 1981 pelissä Donkey Kong "Jumpman" nimisenä. Nintendo päätti myöhemmin antaa Jumpmanille uuden nimen Nintendo of American varaston talonmiehen Mario Segalin mukaan, sillä entinen Jumpman muistutti tätä todella paljon. Mariosta tuli maailmalla kuuluisa, kun hahmo debytoi Nintendon NES-konsolilla vuonna 1985 pelissä Super Mario Bros. Mario on esiintynyt yli sadassa pelissä, joiden tyylilajeihin lukeutuvat tasohyppelyiden lisäksi muun muassa ajopelit ja urheilupelit. Ulkoasu Yleensä Mario on pukeutunut punaiseen paitaan ja sinisiin haalareihin. Mariolla on punainen lippalakki, jossa on painettuna M-kirjain. Mariolla on viikset; Jumpmanin aikaisella "pikseligrafiikalla" oli todella vaikeaa tehdä hahmolle suuta, joten pelin tekijät päättivät tehdä hahmolleen viikset peittämään suun. Kahdessa ensimmäisessä Super Mario Bros. -pelissä Mariolla oli punaiset housut ja sininen paita, mutta nämä värit vaihtoivat paikkaa kolmannessa pelissä ja yhdistelmä on sittemmin pysynyt sellaisena. Syytä vaihdolle ei tiedetä. Nintendo-hahmojen taistelupeli Super Smash Bros. leikitteli Marion väriskeemoilla. Yksi Marion vaihtoehtoisista väriskeemoista on hänen normaalin väriyhdistelmänsä vastakohta, eli Mariolla on sininen lakki ja paita sekä punaiset housut. Samassa pelissä Mario voi myös saada vaatteet, jotka vastaavat väreiltään Wario-vihollisen asua. Mario piirretyissä Mario debytoi televisiossa jo 1984, Ruby-Spearsin tuottamassa sarjassa nimeltään Saturday Supercade, joka kesti kaksi tuotantokautta välillä 1984-85 ja jossa Mario nähtiin Donkey Kong -pelin hahmojen kanssa. Mariosta on myös tehty anime-elokuva, joka sai rajoitetun julkaisun Japanissa vuonna 1986. Kyseinen elokuva tunnetaan huonosti jopa sen kotimaassa ja on saatavilla lähinnä piraatti-VHS:ien muodossa Internetin kautta. Mariosta tehtiin kolme 15-minuuttista OVA-animaatiota, jotka julkaistiin vain Japanissa. Niiden teemoina olivat klassiset sadut, jotka on muutettu Mario-pelien hahmoilla, esimerkiksi Lumikki ja seitsemän kääpiötä. Huomattavasti OVA-jaksoissa on paljon erilaisia vihollisia Super Mario Bros. 3:sta. OVA pätkät julkaistiin 3. elokuuta vuonna 1989, ennen Super Mario Bros. Super Show'n pyörimistä Amerikassa. Marion virallinen televisiodebyytti nähtiin 1989, jolloin DiC:n Super Mario Bros. Super Show alkoi näkyä NBC-kanavalla. Sarjan ohessa pyörivät myös The Legend of Zelda -peliin pohjautuva piirretty sekä Captain N the Game Master. 1990 Mario-piirretty yhdistettiin Captain N:n kanssa, mistä syntyi ohjelmakokonaisuus Captain N and the Adventures of the Super Mario Bros. 3. AoSMB3 oli animaatiolaadultaan huonompi kuin sitä edeltänyt SMBSS. Sarja kesti vain yhden tuotantokauden (26 jaksoa). Mario nähtiin vielä 1991 yhdessä DiC:n yhden tuotantokauden pituisessa sarjassa Super Mario World (joka kärsi myös hiukan epätasaisesta animaatiolaadusta). 1993 Super Mario Allstars -sarja näytti vanhoja SMBSS- ja SMW-jaksoja NBC:llä. Tämän jälkeen Mariota ei ole nähty missään piirrossarjassa. Suomessa The Super Mario Bros. Super Show'ta on julkaistu VHS-muodossa Octagon OY:n julkaisemana ja Golden Voicen dubbaamana. VHS:t olivat nimiltään Super Mario Bros. 1, Super Mario Bros. 2, Super Mario Bros. 3 ja Super Mario Bros. 4. Finnkino on julkaissut The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3:n Suomessa kokonaisuudessaan. Nämä Finnkinon VHS-kasetit olivat nimiltään Super Mario Bros. 3 – Kovaa ja korkealle, Super Mario Bros. 3 – Koopan kumppanit, Super Mario Bros. 3 – Syvissä vesissä, Super Mario Bros. 3 – Suuri seikkailu ja Super Mario Bros. 3 – Supervoimia. Super Mario Bros. -elokuva Vuonna 1993 julkaistiin Mario-peleihin pohjautuva elokuva. Sen tuotti pieni, lähes tuntematon elokuvastudio Light Motive. Elokuvassa Marioa esitti Bob Hoskins ja Luigia John Leguizamo. Elokuva oli teemaltaan liian synkkä sopiakseen sarjan nuoremmille faneille, ja vanhemmat fanit valittivat elokuvan ajautuneen liian kauas pelien värikkäästä maailmasta. Myös kriitikot haukkuivat elokuvaa. Elokuvan kaupallinen menestys oli odotettua huonompi. Äännähdyksiä * "It's-a-me, Mario!" - Super Mario 64 * "Lets-a-play!" - Mario Tennis: Power Tour * "Let's-a-go!" - Super Mario 64 * "Thank you so much for to playing-a my game!" - Super Mario 64/Super Mario Galaxy * "Mama-mia!" - monet pelit * "Come on!" - Mario Party 8 * "So long-a Bowser!" - Super Mario 64 * "Fantastico!" - Mario Hoops 3 on 3 * "Just what I needed" - Super Mario Advance Vaikka elokuva on saanut kulttimaineen, sen ja vuotta myöhemmin ilmestyneen Street Fighter 2 -peliin pohjautuneen elokuvan katsotaan pilanneen videopelielokuvien mainetta 1990-luvulla. Elokuvan myötä markkinoille ilmestyi elokuvaan pohjautuva kirja Super Mario Bros. - The Movie. Elokuvan hahmoista tehtiin kuusi erilaista, "realistisen näköistä" figuuria. Hahmot olivat Mario, Luigi, Koopa, Iggy, Goomba ja Spike. Aiheesta muualla *Koopa.arkku *The Mushroom Kingdom *Mariotendo *Super Mario Bros headquarters *Super Mario 128 Central *Lemmy's Land *Mario monsters *Super Mario Wiki Luokka:Tietokone- ja videopelihahmot